dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mari
Character Mari is a orange and yellow figures in the series. Mari don't really talk much, but answer some question. Mari was a half cat, figures, and demon. Mari have a friend name Heather, but also Simon and Alice, kinda. The Life It's like the same story as Tucker, but not the same when she grow up. Mari was nothing like the other, she would never smile. Mari have the same job as Tucker. She first saw Heather in she was in 4th grade, then saw Tucker in 6th grade. People was scared of Mari cause she would have a demon inside of her, but Mari know how to work her body. So the demon was gone, but she was a demon. Power 1. Golden Sword and gun 2. teleportation 3. Demon Mari 4. Fire and rock punch 5. Violet Mari 6. Bloody Mari 7. Spell 8. Fly Voice Katy Perry Friend Not mush Mari have friend, some are not really a friend, yet, but have some. Mari was not like Heather, trying to have friend. Here are the list of friend... Heather She know Heather for a long time. She are friend, but is to different cause Heather is not a demon. Heather is also not scared of her, Heather try to make Mari to laugh or smile, but fail. Mari find her cheerful and happy. Mari know there is madness, craziness, and other inside of her. Simon She know him that he's cool, but at the end in 'Mari meet Simon,' she found that Simon was break up by Alice. Mari let him help her by fighting the beast, the weapon that Mari let Simon to borrow was a golden gun that was 10x awesome and powerful. Alice Mari saw her once, but Alice saw the beast and Mari give her a silver sword. She find Mari awesome and helpful. Tucker Ok, so they don't talk together much, it's because they are mostly not the same type. Mari does see him with Heather sometime, but maybe later they talk about random thing or news that's big. Jackson She know that Jackson have a lot of work to do, but Jackson love to spend time with his friends and mostly Mari. Mari would also love that, but work. Mari know he love her, but Mari doesn't understand why her. Job Mari is a demon paranormal hunter like a shadow hunter. Also, protest the world. There haven't been trouble, so her and her friend have to wait. Story Mari is in *Some Figures react *Meet Heather and Mari *Mari meet Simon (AndrewBrauer and AFiguresRock) *Figures of the Knight: L.A. and A.L. *Kitty Birth What she hate 1. Valentine Day 2. Evil 3. Doomed 4. Sun 5. Devil 6. Love What she like 1. Blood 2. Rip apart 3. DJ and Rapper 4. Discover Spell 5. Flying 6. Love to be alone 7. Love torture 8. Remix mix Bloody Mari If something shock Mari hard, Mari turn not to herself, but bloody. Bloody Mari is one of the stick figures legend that have been inside of Mari for a long time. Bloody Mari have seen to be a bloody killer, have kill over 1,000. This examples why Mari didn't talk much. Bloody Mari been in Mari body telling her to let her out and see your true self, but Mari refuse to. At night, Mari go in the night and transform in her real her. When it turn morning, Mari would forget what happen. Does Heather know this? Sadly, no because Heather would try to help, but somehow fail. Bloody Mari power and ability are unknown. Bloody Mari would also kill the town and city, police are trying to look for her. Bloody Mari is a full demon. No one can beat her up. She have friend name Dark Heather, like Heather, but creepy, not cheerful, a full demon, and some other that she is not like Heather. Also, have no mouth, but can speak. Fact about Bloody Mari 1. She is like Dark Spark. 2. She is a full demon. 3. She have a lot of blood. 4. Powerful demon 5. She can be in Demon Darkness Rage mode Category:Characters Category:Main Character